


My Heart With You

by Sneakyfox55



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aforementioned Genocide Route, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Chara Is Not Evil, Consequences, Friendship, Frisk is technically the same as the player here, Gen, Just corrupted by Frisk's actions, Manipulation, Self-Reflection, Sharing a Body, Slight Canon Divergence, Soulless Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Saves and Resets, blaming of others, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: They made a deal. There was no turning back now.
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	My Heart With You

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this idea in my mind for a while, but only today did i finish the first chap so!!
> 
> angst time~
> 
> enjoy :')

Erase. Don’t erase.

It didn’t matter, did it? It shouldn’t have. It really shouldn’t, and yet, they found themselves thoroughly considering the option.

Did they really want this?

Maybe. That’s why did it in the first place, wasn’t it?

...Then why did they refuse?

Why are they _still_ refusing, even now? Why aren’t they going back on their choice, correcting it, like they were meant to?

The demon, calling itself “Chara,” seemed to ask the same question, staring at them with cold curiosity and disbelief. The demon spoke through a voice that wasn’t really there, echoing off the void like mockery. Only existing in their mind.

 _How curious,_ it lamented softly. _You must have misunderstood._

_Since when were you the one in control?_

**

When the human returned, Chara was gone. The void still stretched out before them, an all-too familiar howling of wind ruffling their hair and making them shiver.

There was no sign of life; and yet, they decided to wait. As long as they had to, maybe. In the end, they were rewarded with the appearance of the demon again, its permanent, mocking smile prodding at their soul.

_Interesting. You want to go back._

It scowled at them, reinforcing their words: _You want to go back to the world YOU destroyed._

Well. They supposed they did, now didn’t they?

With a frown matching the demon’s, the child nodded; then proceeded to speak in hands. “I want to see everyone again,” they signed. Was what they’d done truly so awful?

No one would remember, right? If they brought everything back?

But the demon continued to regard them with disgust.

 _It was you who pushed everything to its edge,_ it said calmly. _It was you who led the world to its destruction. You think you are above consequences, do you?_

They frowned deeper, shaking their head—they knew there were consequences, but...

 _It does not matter to you, either way,_ the ghost decided.

The child just hung their head, trying to think up a good response.

_...Perhaps. We can reach a compromise._

They looked up again, surprise flitting across their expression.

Chara hissed, _You still have something I want, after all._ The child stood at attention, awaiting their next request, nodding assuredly to say they’d give it whatever it is the demon wanted.

The demon grinned.

_Then it is agreed You will give me your soul._

...What?

Wait, no, that’s—that’s all wrong—

 _You did this; if you want your pathetic world back, you need to face the consequences of your actions,_ the demon growled at them, but they shook their head frantically.

“What are you going to do to them?!” they signed quickly. “How do I know you won’t hurt them?”

Chara snorted, and the child’s brief bravery shook.

_Funny how you say that._

...?

_Considering what YOU did to them._

The child took a step back, as the ghost appeared suddenly closer, its eyes oozing a black liquid, and it snarled,

_DO YOU NOT REMEMBER SUCH?_

Frisk shivered, their knees feeling weak. They fell to the ground, shakily signing up at the ghost: “I’m sorry—”

_Sorry does not cut it._

They faltered.

_If you want to see them again, truly... You will give me your soul._

Frisk trembled again, but said nothing...

Then, they glanced up, meekly,

and gave a slight nod.

And they felt a lurching pull in their chest, like their very being was ripped out from them.

A bright flash. Then...

They awoke, on a bed of golden flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name by The Rescues.


End file.
